


Fireproof

by friendofspiderman



Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Gen, Minor Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Happy Hogan, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Uncle Happy Hogan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendofspiderman/pseuds/friendofspiderman
Summary: Fictober Prompt #8 - "I'm not doing that again"---Happy insists that Peter add an important safety feature to the remake of the new suit.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker
Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953223
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Fireproof

Happy was waiting on Peter’s first visit to Stark Industries headquarters since The Blip. He’d summoned the kid via text three days after their return from London. 

_You need to come to the lab tomorrow and make a fresh suit. I won’t let you swing around in that tattered mess._

_i kinda have plans tomorrow. can i come next week?_

_No. Cancel the plans._

_why?_

_No swinging until your leg and ribs are fully healed._

_how did you know I was gonna swing??_

_Just get here tomorrow at 2._

A disgruntled Happy greeted a lackadaisical Peter at 2:15. 

“You’re late, kid.” 

Peter deposited his backpack onto the lab floor. “So? You got dinner plans or something?” 

“As a matter of fact, I do.” 

“That’s funny.” Peter narrowed his eyes at him. “So does May.” 

Happy quickly changed the subject. “Look, I woulda pushed some button and tried to make you a new suit myself, but--” He waved his hands in the direction of Tony’s inventions vaguely. “I’m hopeless with this high-tech stuff.” 

Peter nodded. “I mean I can show you how it works, if you want. All you have to do is go into the history and tell it to repeat what I made a few days ago.” 

He headed over to the console. Happy frowned as he noticed the kid still walked with the slightest limp. 

“How’s the leg?” 

Peter, who had been leaning all his weight into the left side, suddenly shifted to stand up straight. “It’s great.” He said, turning to Happy with a plastered-on smile. “Basically 100%, I’d say.”

“Uh-huh.” Happy crossed his arms. “That’s funny, cause Cho said a week at the earliest and it’s been four days.” 

“Yeah, well.” He messed with the settings on the display. “She doesn’t know the full extent of my super healing, I guess.” He gestured to Happy to come over and watch what he was doing. “You wanna see how this works, or not? I bet you could just ask FRIDAY to do it, actually--hey FRIDAY, please make the Spider-Man suit from the other--”

Happy hurried over. “Wait, Peter--you need to make this one fireproof.” 

Peter began swiping through all of the Spider-Man suit options Tony had saved, not affording Happy even a glance. 

“Nah, that’ll make it thicker and less flexible, I don’t--” 

“It’s a safety element you missed on your last attempt, kid. All suits oughta be fireproof.”

Peter stopped messing with the hologram long enough to look at Happy directly. “The first suit Mr. Stark made me wasn’t. It blew up with everyone’s stuff in London and we couldn’t find it, remember?” He resumed swiping through the suit’s details. “Besides, I have the Iron Spider one if I wanna be fireproof.” 

Happy was determined to get through to him. “Okay, sure, but I would feel better if both of your suits were, alright?” 

“Happy,” Peter said, turning to face him again with exasperation written all over his face, “I don’t need this, can you just--” 

“Peter, as far as I’m concerned this is non-negotiable--” 

“Since when do you get to tell me something’s non-negotiable? I--” 

“PETER.” He hoped his tone communicated finality. “ _Make the suit fireproof._ ” 

A beat. 

“But why--” 

“WHY??” Happy shouted. “Because I had to watch footage of you swinging through a cloud of drones while _on fire._ I held your half-disintegrated suit in my hands on the plane ride home and debated whether to tell May all the gritty details. I sat there and imagined you peeling the ruined suit off your third-degree burns, and I am _not_ doing that again.” 

Peter was frozen for a moment, his eyes having widened and his mouth opening slightly as Happy ranted on. He shut it quickly and looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. He seemed as perplexed by the outburst as Happy felt. 

Happy hadn’t realized how much the battle in London had affected him. He hadn’t processed how much he cared about the kid. How much he worried. 

Peter broke the silence after a long pause. 

“They were only second-degree burns.” 

Happy couldn’t suppress a frustrated glare at this, but Peter followed up the statement immediately, hands up in surrender. “I’m gonna make it fireproof, okay? I promise. I just--I was okay. I _am_ okay--you know that, right? I mean it’s not like I needed a skin graft, you can relax.” 

Happy sighed and shook his head, fighting the urge to smile. 

“Don’t tell me to relax, kid. I’m responsible for making sure you’re responsible. It’s kinda my job.” 

Peter nodded and grinned. “Alright, Happy. I get it.” He continued to work, making updates to the suit with the holographic tech that Happy could never even begin to master. Looking, once again, frighteningly similar to another genius Happy knew and loved. 

A few hours later, Peter stuffed the shiny new suit into his backpack.

“See ya, Happy. Thanks.” 

“Sure thing, kid. And hey--I was serious about holding off on the swinging. I better not get a notification about you lying unconscious in an alley somewhere.” 

Peter rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t planning on it, geez.” 

Knowing it would only provide more evidence of his position with May, Happy still couldn’t pass up an opportunity to call Peter’s bluff. 

“You weren’t gonna take your girlfriend out for a swing today, huh?” 

Peter’s face flushed. 

“Seriously, Happy, how did you know??”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
